Not A Mermaid
by CandyAndYaoi
Summary: "No I do not wear a fucking shell bra like in the movies." Sasuke answered, fin flicking in disapproval as he glared at the stupid blonde. How did he even end up in his bathtub? "You're a mermaid." Naruto said, grinning. "Merman." Sasuke corrected. "So...Why do you have a bag of blue sea glass? Why's it important?" Naruto finally asked. He replied "...They look like your eyes."


A/N: I have creative juices flowing. that is the only excuse I have for writing so much. I don't regret anything. Please leave a review, cause I love hearing about what you guys thought, your impressions, even your excite-filled rants. This is actually inspired by the REAL version of The little mermaid, But in this case, it would be the little Merman. besides I wanna have some fun in this fanfic, everything i've written is usually so serious.

I'm only testing the waters to the idea. Well...here goes nothing.

* * *

><p>"The hell Kakashi? Don't you fucking think I'm going wear seashell nipple covers."<p>

Narrow dark eyes glared at Kakashi, and at the abomination in his hands. A Seashell top typically associated with mermaids, by humans. Mermaids usually don't wear anything to cover the soft mounds on their chest called breasts.

He was not a mermaid, he was a goddamn Mer MAN. A MAN. He was not a maid nor a maiden.

And Sasuke Uchiha does not sing. Singing and him do not go together. Ever.

Especially if Kakashi, his teacher was enforcing the idea to follow 'trends' in the human world since Kakashi had an odd fascination with humans.

"But it's a nice blue color, and it's a bikini to let you know" Kakashi corrected, only smiling casually as if this was normal. The unfortunate fact was; this was the norm for Sasuke and Kakashi.  
>Sasuke was beginning regret declining his brother's offer to travel to colder, secluded waters.<p>

He would have kicked himself if he had legs.

"...It's not even that fancy, they're only the size of a quarter...It'll only cover your nippl-"

"That's even worse!" Sasuke snapped, his tail flicking in displeasure, glistening from the sunlight that passed through the seawater. It was a pretty scene really, dark blue water surrounding them, veils of pure light fluttering down upon them and the colorful coral and sea life. To a Human, it would have looked magical if they weren't drowning by lack of water. 

Kakashi only rolled his eyes "Fine, would you prefer the lacy pink ones? I was saving them for myself bu-" Kakashi never finished his sentence because Sasuke began to try grabbing the precious bikini out of his hands.

"Where did you even come up with that?!" Snapped Sasuke, diving to grab for the nipple bra to throw them away. Only to miss. Sasuke bared his teeth angrily while Kakshi attempted to calm him.

"W-Well...I turned my fin to legs and was walking down the seashore, and so many girls were wearing Bikinis, and I thought they looked nice, and that's why I made these!" He lifted the poor-excuse for a top to emphasize his creation, simply smiling with his mostly covered face after dodging Sasuke's attempt.

"Why did you even switch your fins for legs? You don't like humans or merfolks, you do this every week, but you don't like humans, so why?" Sasuke crossed his arms, the sun irritating the most since he lived around the deeper parts of the ocean. He liked the darkness, the sun wasn't such a bitch to his skin.

He just wanted to point the hypocrisy in Kakashi's words.

"Yes but I enjoy their curves, and I don't think fondly of all humans, but just like everything, there are exceptions." Kakashi said, placing the bra away in a bag he had bought during his time on land.

Sasuke's eyebrow raised itself, his chin slightly tilted downwards. "Such as...?" his expression and body posture asked, his mouth slightly frowning and disapproving.  
>to walk along humans was taboo in Sasuke's world. But his world was bleak and shallow so there wasn't much that Sasuke did approve of.<p>

"Well...I'm happy to say, I met someone." Kakashi's dark blue tail stroked fluidly in the water, as if the mere memory brought joy.

"What." Sasuke's eyes widened, his jaw slightly dropped, horror painting itself in his face.

"I wanted to stretch my legs at first." Sasuke glared at Kakashi for the intended pun. Kakashi only smiled. 

This was a serious matter.

"And it was my first time changing in five years, so I was awkwardly naked and couldn't walk properly on land." Kakshi paused to observe Sasuke's expression. He was disgusted but he seemed compliant to allow Kakashi to continue his story.

"So I was stranded...then this lovely young man with brown hair, brown eyes, and softly tanned skin ran to me with concerned eyes." Soft sighs left Kakashi's lips as if he were in love, which Sasuke prayed he was not.

"He thought I was attacked by some muggers and took me in. Taking care of me... He even told me his name, Iruka."

"So you lied to him."

"That's harsh, no I simply stared dazily at his beautiful golden eyes, the horizontal scar on his nose was charming too. He was so gentle and nice to me, taking me to his home and feeding me. He even let me share his bed!" Irritation began to build in Kakashi, he didn't enjoy that Sasuke was belittling his lover and him. As much as Kakashi cared for Sasuke, Iruka was a very special human to Kakashi.

He never told, but he found his ability to transform into human when he was nineteen, a little younger than Sasuke. Kakashi found a charming young teen whom he couldn't help but feel drawn to.  
>Iruka was fifteen at the time when they first met.<br>What happened was a complete secret. Unfortunately, Kakashi was banned to transforming into a human because of going on land for a human. Merfolk weren't fond of humans, but the society wasn't prejudice, they allowed merfolk to live or visit humans at age twenty, but when Kakakshi returned, Iruka was gone. By sheer luck, Kakashi had found him again a month ago, making sure to never allow Iruka to leave him again, which was why he stole Iruka's underwear to keep, and make Iruka have to buy more as he stays longer.

Besides, Iruka didn't need underwear, Kakashi didn't even know what it was, other than that humans wore different ones everyday.

"Why do I care?" Sasuke began to swim away in spite, infuriated that his guardian was in love with a human. The very thought of it. Vulgar humans and their disgusting bodies. He passed by the tangled coral reefs and sunken boats.

"You're just mean...I want you to wear that to come with me on land, it's about time you take the final step into your adult life." Kakashi stated, knowing well that Sasuke didn't hate humans as much as he claimed. Sasuke did save a human child before.

Despite the attempts to get rid of him with sharp turns Sasuke took, Kakashi was following Sasuke with ease like flowing oil.

"You mean walking among humans and be a porn star like you." Sasuke jerked his head, halting his swimming, for his words came out like acid. Not meaning to hurt, but too late to undo damage once the words spilled out.

Luckily Kakashi wasn't fazed not hurt by his spite filled words.  
>"I was simply enjoying what humans offered to me what Mermen could not." Calmly Kakashi explained, placing a shoulder on Sasuke's shoulder. Kakashi was no fool. He had seen the way Sasuke would swim up to the edge of rocks to gaze at humans and remain hidden from their society.<p>

"...You're disgusting." Sasuke pulled his shoulder away from Kakashi's hand, angry that he would think humans were better than merfolk in some way. Merfolk could walkon land and live in water. Humans drown.

"I simply enjoy life's offerings. Now are you going to come with me to the surface or not?"

"Hell no. I'm never going to wear that fucking piece of stripper cloth, nor will I stand to walk along with filthy humans! And human girls do not wear those kind of things!" He lied about the first part, he did want to see humans. He wanted to feel the sand on his 'feet', to see what a field looked like, to even see a flower born from freshwater, to smell it, to stroke it's petals. He would wonder what they would feel like. Silky? Velvety? Soft? Slimy?

To climb a tree, stroke the rough hide of a tree, to feel nature that fed on clean water and sun. But his pride was far too big to allow such indulgence.

"B-But girls were wea-" Moaned Kakashi, about to persuade Sasuke to wear it.

"Those are for the beach! And for Girls! I'm not a fucking girl!"

"You could have fooled me." Muttered the silver haired man, taking a seat on some sea rock, picking some sea glass to collect for Iruka, the golden shine was attractive, smirking at the attractive piece of topaz blue sea glass, that Sasuke took from the sand.

"Oh look, Iruka."

"Where?!"

Sasuke took this chance to swim at full speed to get away from Kakashi, already sick and tired of hearing his tomfoolery words. Words filled with dreams, empty ones. Sasuke knew that if Iruka found out who Kakashi was, Iruka would no doubt, leave Kakashi and expose him.

Kakashi simply watched Sasuke swim away, sighing at the stubborn attitude of the young Uchiha. 

"You're still thinking about him. The blond boy that called you beautiful." Though Kakashi, hoping Sasuke would accept that he wanted to see the same blonde boy again, especially since Kakashi had met the blond boy, who was more of a man now.

Another reason why he knew Sasuke never forgot the blond boy, was because Kakashi was there when the blonde boy was saved, and saw that his eyes a a piercing turquoise that sent chills down anyone who looked at them.

Ever since that day, Kakashi saw that Sasuke began to collect pieces of blue sea glass, favoring the brighter shades.

Sasuke wasn't fooling Kakashi.

* * *

><p>The ocean breeze always had this calming atmosphere. If you relaxed in the salty air, you'd all of a sudden feel calm, enveloped by the nostalgic feel the ocean offered. As if the ocean had many tales to tell. Like the ocean was a wise spirit.<p>

Which is one of the reasons why Naruto walked by the ocean to soak in the mood the wind gave off, a reason to calm his temper, which was often given his brash attitude and temper.

Another reason was because it shared the bittersweet melancholy feeling. A certain period of time, Naruto grew up with nothing. No parents, no friends, no acknowledgment.

Nothing he could call his own.

Although his past is wasn't the best, he didn't want to forget the pain that made him stronger. 

Being near the ocean was nostalgic, because as a kid, he ran to cry in front of the ocean. The ocean comforted him with it's gentle wind a calming waves. In an odd,way, the ocean was his friend.

There was this time when he was a kid, where he dropped his favorite and only plush in the ocean. It was a nine-tailed fox. He swam for it without thinking, but he drowned. The odd thing was, he dreamed of a kid-mermaid-merman thingy saving him.

But when he awoke on the seashore, like any normal person, he cast the idea of a merman saving him. But maybe someone saved him. A person must have, but most definitely not a merman. Surely, they don't exist.

The last thing Naruto remembered was short black hair that was straight, pale skin that resembled white lilies, and a smoothly sculpted face resembling marble.

"Beautiful." Was the last thing he said before falling unconscious. Maybe it was a dream, illusion, or reality. Naruto hoped it was the latter, but it was probably dolphins.

From that day on, Naruto felt oddly attracted to the ocean, wondering everyday if that was a false image he imagined, hoping it wasn't.

But like any other day Naruto sat patiently on the sand, right beside the giant corner of smooth black rocks, with a tiny cave gazing at the ocean, sketching it. It was a pastime Naruto did whenever he wanted to be alone. A sharp wave here, and a gradient blue to mimic the water.

Highlights of turquoise to represent sea foam... Naruto's hand carefully etched an outline of the waves and foam, his other hand raising to scratch his sunshine locks.  
>The thing with the ocean, was that it always pulled and pushed from the Moon's power, waves could be thin, gentle, and fluid, while large waves would crash with the aftermath of sea foam. Sea foam made Naruto think of the real story of The Little Mermaid.<p>

The real one. How she couldn't kill the man she loved and chose to die instead. Naruto just wished there was a way to remember her by, like one of those creation myths. It made Naruto sad to think that her life ended that way, how she could have found someone else, but then again, love doesn't work like that it never does. Naruto's lips pulled up to smile a bit.

Maybe he could draw a storybook of her, and somehow write an ending where she finds another man. But then again, maybe not, the original wouldn't change. A classic is a class-

There was a giant splash that suddenly broke Naruto out of his calm trance. His eyes perked up like a dogs as he flinched from the shock, he set aside his messy sketch on top of his black bag so it wouldn't get ruined by the sand. He uncrossed his legs to stand up, brushing off the scratchy sand that clung to his clothes like glue. Navy eyes scanned the general area where it came from. By the rocks.

"Was it just a wave?" Naruto wondered, but soon deciding it wasn't, because wave crashes are low, this time it was sudden, quick, and sharply loud like someone had cannon balled in the water, but it was restricted to cannon dive in the rockier parts. The thought of some idiot jumping into rocky, shallow waters got Naruto worried. What if it was a kid? What if the kids gets hurt and drowns or worse; dies.

Or worse yet, what if a couple of kids were drowning a puppy?

With the possibilities in his head, Naruto sprinted to the rocks, reviewing the lifeguard lessons he took in case he were to run into a drowning person.

"If there is no pulse, no signs of chest movement for breathing, tilt the head back slightly and give two breaths and do 30 chest compression, arms straight, body pushing weight down along the nipple line of the chest."

Naruto crawled carefully along the rocky landscape. Careful not to cut himself by the sharp, broken rocks, going closer and closer to the shore of water. The greasy mud made it slippery top get a good grip, but Naruto was determined.

"If they vomit, put them in proper position of one straight arm down and one straight arm up to roll them on side so they do not choke on their vomit. Then call the a-"

His thoughts were interrupted and eased by the sound of a angry voice. At least no one was in danger, but what was the splashing noise?

"The fuck was he thinking...Walking with humans. Disgusting..."

Naruto inched closer, careful not to make a loud noise, he wasn't quite sure why he remained silent. Perhaps he was curious why someone was sitting along the rocky edges of the beach. Maybe someone was lonely, he'd thought he could cheer them up with his company.

Another splash whipped against the ocean water, maybe the guy was dipping his feet at the edge to kick his frustrations.

"Hey, are you o-" Naruto's mouth went slack when he say a bright gleam of violet-colored scales. Which was odd, because There was never usually any fish during this time of day, especially purple ones. What was even more peculiar, was to see a large fishtail attached to a human torso. It seemed Naruto had come cross the rare mermai-

Technically merman since there were no boobs.

"What the fuck?!" Naruto exclaimed, not thinking before he yelled out his thoughts. The man's expression had changed from somewhat annoyed, to alarme. Staring at naruto as if he wasn't sure this was real, but fear was drowning in the dark eyes.

Scribbled charcoal eyes locked on to neon blue that glowed like jellyfish at the bottom of the ocean. Naruto couldn't help but take the moment to admire the dark eyes that seemed to be a window of unspoken secrets. The violet finned man seemed to be fascinated with Naruto's eyes, with how intense his stare bled deep into Naruto.

A second passed.

Then another.

And finally a third.

Until they broke their gaze reluctantly. Naruto began to realize what the situation was, and the dark haired man, began to turn to naruto with a different expression.

The pale beauty glared harshly at Naruto, freezing Naruto in place, he wasn't sure what he did wrong to the merman. Merman. The fact was still sinking in, but surprisingly he wasn't shocked nor baffled. He was actually pretty excited.

A mythical creature had been found by him, he wanted to ask so many questions, but before he could even ask, the merman dove back into the clear ocean, slipping away from Naruto.

"Wai-" By instinct or panic, Naruto had stupidly began to run on slippery rock and tripped. Scrapping his palm and inner elbow, staining the grayish rocks with his fresh, crimson blood.

He looked stupidly at his hands, blood streamed down the ugly patches of raw skin.

"Shit." He swore. Out of frustration for losing the merman before they could have become friends, and because of his deep bleeding that tore at him. He couldn't expect anyone to believe his story, so with a deep breath and heavy sigh, he let go the regret of losing the merman.

He knew he'd come back since he left a small bag filled with richly colored sea glass. Don't ask why, he just knew, call it instinct.

For now, he would head home. It had been a long day for him.

* * *

><p>"Kakashi..." Sasuke approached his guardian with an avoiding glare.<p>

"Yes?~" Kakashi replied, his voice in a sing-song tone. He smiled at Sasuke, already guessing what Sasuke was here for.

"...I'll go to the land of humans." The stubborn Uchiha admitted, trying to get the fiery, aquamarine dipped, navy eyes out of his head.

He had found the blue he was looking for.


End file.
